


blue was not the imposter. (two imposters remain)

by fcnotfound



Series: eject and regret [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Chaos Cult (Discord Server)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Based on an Among Us Game, Help, It’s 2am, Other, Polus (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us), how do people tag, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcnotfound/pseuds/fcnotfound
Summary: “Hold up, hold up,” Fashion raised up her hands. “I was with Blue the entire time in Specimen doing tasks. They couldn’t have vented.”Confused looks were thrown around the room.Goat narrowed their eyes.“Then it’s Fashion and Blue. I most definitely saw Blue vent, and if Fashion’s vouching for them, it has to be the both of them.”
Relationships: Blip & Goat (Chaos Cult), Fashion & Blue (Chaos Cult), Goat & Blue (Chaos Cult), No Romantic Relationship(s), Shock & Fashion (Chaos Cult), Sweetie & Fashion (Chaos Cult), Sweetie and Aloe (Chaos Cult)
Series: eject and regret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	blue was not the imposter. (two imposters remain)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story i wrote based off of an among us roleplay thingy we did in a discord server that started from talking about jesus and whatnot
> 
> it’s 2am and i’ve been writing this shit for an hour wtf is wrong with me

_FLASH._

Everyone froze as a red light flashed throughout the grounds, signaling an emergency meeting.

Fashion sighed and put down the samples she was sorting through, shutting the box before waiting to get out of Decontamination to join the small group of people shuffling into the office, with Blue following right behind her.

Once everyone got to the office, Goat went straight to the point.

“Alright, so I saw Blue vent near lights.”

Murmuring broke out, with an angry glare or two directed at Blue.

“Hold up, hold up,” Fashion raised up her hands. “I was with Blue the entire time in Specimen doing tasks. They couldn’t have vented.”

Confused looks were thrown around the room.

Goat narrowed their eyes. 

“Then it’s Fashion and Blue. I most definitely saw Blue vent, and if Fashion’s vouching for them, it has to be the both of them.”

Shock interrupted. “Let’s all state our locations first, okay? I’ll go first. I was chilling in Electrical.”

Sweetie piped up. “I was in Admin! Or Security. Uh, which one has the big panels-“

Goat cut Sweetie’s ramble short. “And where were you two, huh?”

Fashion glared.

“Me and Blue were in Specimen Room the entire time. There’s no way Blue could’ve vented, as there aren't any vents in there. And even if Blue was the imposter, the amount of time it would take to get in and out through Decontamination would make it obvious.” Blue along nodded shyly.

“I really doubt it.” said Blip, casually chewing on the end of a pencil that she somehow managed to sneak into Polus.

“I mean, it’s possible?” chimes in Aloe, albeit hesitantly.

Fashion sighed.

“Listen, I have Medbay scan. Just skip, and I’ll do it infront of you all.”

Shock skipped her vote, laughing under her breath. “And then it turns out we’re getting hard played by Goat.” she muttered.

Blue spoke up. “Why are you accusing us? What’s to say you aren’t the imposter and you’re just trying to find a scrapegoat?” 

Blip shook her head, putting her pencil down. “Nope,” she said, popping the p, “I saw Goat do weapons. 100% not her.”

“How do we know it’s not the two of you then?” asked Fashion.

“I skipped. There isn’t really enough evidence.” remarked Shock, leaning back in her chair.

Sweetie nodded. “While Goat may sound very convincing, it’s just Goat’s word against Fashion’s and Blue’s word, no hard evidence.” She pressed skip.

Aloe swallowed, unsure as to what they should do. 

Goat banged her fist on the table. 

“I LITERALLY SAW BLUE VENT! HOW IS THAT NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE FOR YOU?” she whisper-shouted, voting Blue.

Fashion snorted under her breath, and Goat whipped her head around and glared at her. 

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT—“

Blip placed a hand on Goat’s shoulder, having finished voting.

“Let me just ask this: what task did you do last?”

Goat quickly hopped on the train.

“FASHION, BLUE, DID YOU DO CARDSWIPE?” she immediately questioned.

Blue shook their head, and Fashion looked confused. “No? There isn’t even a cardswipe task-?”

Goat deflated. “Damn it.” she exclaimed.

Shock decided now would be a good time to pipe up. “Could somebody hold my hand please?” she asked, a bit shyly.

“Sure!” Fashion replied, grinning.

Shock gave a small smile back.

“You know what, I’m just going to skip.” said a baffled Aloe, pressing the skip vote button.

Blue pressed skip as well, and the results loaded in on the screen. 

  
  


BLUE

||

SKIPPED

|||||

  
  


“Idiots, the lot of you.” Goat muttered as the screen faded to black.

  
  


NOBODY WAS EJECTED. (SKIPPED)

  
  
  


As soon as those words faded away from the main screen, Fashion took Shock’s hand and motioned for everyone to follow her, leading the way to Medbay. Surprisingly enough, the only people who followed you were Goat and Blip, the others having run off to do their own thing.

Fashion stopped at the scanner, letting go of Shock’s hand and stepping onto the scanner.

Goat, standing in the doorway of the medical area, signaled behind her back to Blip, who quickly walked over.

In a flash of movement, both Fashion and Shock were stabbed. 

Shock’s ghost stood there for a moment in shock.

“God. Fucking. Damn. It.” she grinds out, narrowing her eyes at the two getting away from the scene.

Fashion took Shock’s hand and sighed. “For fuck’s sake man.” she says, watching as Goat vents and Blip runs out, shutting the door behind her. 

Suddenly, Shock let out a scream.

“EVERY. FUCKING. TIME.” she yells, clinging onto Fashion.

Fashion says nothing, calmly stroking her fingers through the hair of her friend.

  
  


Once Shock was finished screaming, Fashion stood up. 

“Should we finish up our tasks then?” 

Shock smiled slightly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we should.”

Fashion walks over to the scanner, completely oblivious to the person walking in.

_FLASH. FLASH._

The body report signal.

Fashion glanced back to see Sweetie, who was obviously at a loss for words. Blip was standing in the doorway behind her with a shocked look plastered across her face. Sweetie took one, long look at the bodies before running out the door, presumably to go to the office and explain. 

Shock shakily stood up. “Well, it seems like we’ll have to wait.” she said, taking Fashion’s outstretched hand and putting her arm around Fashion’s neck. Together, they slowly walked towards the office.

The first thing they saw when they arrived was Goat talking.

“Blue’s still alive, so it has to be them.” Goat said, staring at Blue.

Blue shook their head. “N-no, I was in O2, and the bodies were in Medbay.”

Blip raised an eyebrow. “Can anybody back up your claim?”

Nobody responded.

Fashion whispered to Shock, “Do you think they’ll figure it out?”, hoisting herself ontop of a desk.

Shock was quiet for a moment.

“I hope so,” she said, looking Fashion dead in the eye. 

“...Me too.”

They turned their attention back to the meeting.

  
  


“I saw Blip and Aloe,” Sweetie chipped in. “Goat, Blue, where were you two? Actually, scratch that, what tasks did you guys do?”

Goat cleared her throat. “I did wires in Electrical, then I went to Comms to do the download/upload task. I was heading up towards O2 when the meeting was called.”

Aloe looked at Blue. “What about you Blue?”

“I was on Security for a lot of the time.” Blue said. “I went to O2 to empty trash, and I was about to fix Oxygen when the meeting was called.”

“I know somebody was on cams earlier,” Aloe butted in. “I saw the camera was on, so I did a little dance infront of one of them.”

Blip watched the timer go down, waiting for them to finish.

“I was in Admin, did wires, then I went to Weapons. Did the upload, then went to the office to finish my last wires.”

Sweetie let out a hmmm, as Shock inhaled sharply.

Fashion quickly turned to Shock. “What is it?” she asked quietly.

“Blip might have just given herself away. Wasn’t she with Sweetie at Medbay?”

The realization hit Fashion like a truck.

“So if Sweetie notices-“

“-We might not lose.”

They glance at each other.

“...Let’s just hope Sweetie ends up realizing.” Fashion said, with Shock nodding in agreement before paying attention to the meeting.

“-Guys, we need to vote someone out, or we’ll lose,” exclaimed Goat.

Blue looked down, while Sweetie crossed her arms. “You’ve been awfully eager to vote out Blue, Goat. That’s more than a bit suspicious, if i’m being honest.”

Goat scoffed. “They literally vented infront of me! What did you expect me to do, just let them go scott-free?” 

Shock tightened her grip on Fashion’s hand.

“What about you Sweetie? You were being rather sus earlier, with all that wiggling around.” Blip said, discreetly glancing at the screen infront of her.

Sweetie gaped. “The fuck? You’re the one who wiggled at me first! I was just wiggling back!”

“They’re wasting time…” Fashion remarks, noticing the time left on the screen. To be specific, a good 15 seconds were left.

“H-hey Blip?” Sweetie says as a thought strikes her.

Blip blinks. “Yeah?”

“You said you were in the office. But you weren’t there, y-you were with me, in the doorway of Medba-“

And then it hit Sweetie.

“YOU MURDERE-“

She reaches for the voting button, but before she can, the time reaches 0.

  
  


BLUE

||

SKIPPED

|

And they all had to watch as Blue, banging on the door to try and find some way out, was thrown out into space.

  
  


BLUE WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER.

TWO IMPOSTERS REMAIN.

  
  
  


DEFEAT 

  
  


“And they win. Goddamnit.” Fashion said, spawning in one of the chairs in the side, with no indication whatsoever that she had been stabbed.

Shock screamed into her hands, while Sweetie and Aloe groaned. 

Blip high-fived Goat, the two of them yelling celebration noises at the top of their lungs.

“LET’S GO GOAT BRO!” shouted Blip, doing a little victory dance in the center of the dropship.

Goat beamed. “WE WIN THESE!” she yelled out.

Aloe smiled. 

“Well, gg!”

Echoes of ‘gg’ were excitedly murmured.

“So,” Shock asks, “ready for a new round?”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me in my [discord!](https://discord.gg/euXjx8C) ^^


End file.
